


我成了修罗场的男主[穿书]  第72章

by kafeiyaojiatang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafeiyaojiatang/pseuds/kafeiyaojiatang





	我成了修罗场的男主[穿书]  第72章

青年双眸赤红的望着那些已经开始破坏的人群。

他们勤劳的像极了嗡嗡不断作响的蜜蜂，手中的工具一刻不停的动着，一点点的，开始吞噬祭台其中一角。

景凌感觉到了莫大的恐惧。

那是他唯一回家的机会。

如果祭台毁了，那是不是代表着他这辈子都无法回家？

景凌下意识的哀求岳辰。

“不能拆！”

“求求你，让他们住手！”

“不要拆……求求你，不要再拆了！”

眼见那些人的动作越发凶狠，青年唇瓣颤了颤，心中的恐慌几乎压住了身体的生理需求。

他紧紧地抓着岳辰的衣领，指骨泛白。

然而让他意外的是，那个曾经温柔对待自己的男人却冷漠的拨开了他的手。

“继续拆。”

男人命令道：“谁都不许停下来!”

手下们乖乖的应了一声是。

景凌唇瓣微微颤抖，内心不自觉的生出了怨恨之心。

他的指节泛白，几乎用尽了自己所有的气力。

“岳辰，我恨你！”

这是他唯一回家的机会。

这个祭台毁了，那他就真的再也没有第二个办法回家了。

也就意味着他将停留在这个满是变态的世界之中，每天挣扎于苦海之间——

“我恨你！”

“我恨你！”

好恨啊。

愤怒的怒火将青年的情绪烧光，他身体微微颤抖，在男人不断触碰翅膀根部的情况之下，眼前再次变得浑浑噩噩起来。

手上的血迹已经干涸，他松开了岳辰的衣领，一把将人推开。

“岳辰，我恨你！”

他对着男人咆哮一声，双眸含泪，心口微微刺痛：“你这么做，分明就是想毁了我！”

岳辰抿了抿唇，他望着青年没有说话。

他知道现在的精灵怨恨自己，也知道他现在很讨厌自己，可是他再也无法忍受对方逃离，也无法忍受他尝试第二次离开——

他费劲了心思，将自己包裹在温柔的外表之下，将自己打造成一个完美的温文尔雅的男人，也把自己打造成一个极致温柔的人，为的就是不断攻陷他的内心——

但是为什么？

明明他都已经动心了，可为什么还要离开？

难道他不好吗？

岳辰盯着景凌那双含着泪光的眼，心痛间带着难以遏制的怒火。

装的久了，连他自己都忘了，其实他本就不是一个好人。

什么温文尔雅，什么温柔可亲，不过是披在皮囊之外的面具。

当撕开了这一层伪善的面具，他不过就是地狱中攀爬而出的恶鬼，试图将青年带入人间地狱。

他上前几步，唇边勾起了一抹几尽冷漠的弧度。

“回家吧。”

他说：“在我身边，才是你的家。”

景凌下意识想反驳。

他愤怒的眉梢微微扬起，眼尾染上了绚烂的焦红之色，犹如鲜红的血痕勾勒出他上挑的眼尾。

席卷而来的妩媚突如其来的劈开了黑暗之间的混沌，男人一手按住了青年的肩膀，另一只手以迅雷般的速度将景凌的翅膀根再次握紧。

这一次，他按的很重。

景凌当下双腿一软，再次软了下来，柔似一滩温水，无意识自喉间发出一道难耐的强调。

是钩子勾人魂魄，又似海妖的歌声循环在耳畔不断回想。

岳辰面色不变，再次捏了一把。

景凌脸色微变。

理智告诉自己他应该迅速远离岳辰，因为他先在正按在自己的命脉之上。

倘若他一直把玩下去，他的下场可想而知。

要知道，这个世界，本身就是一个肉文世界。

景凌唇瓣颤了颤，想说话，可话哽在喉间，却在男人的指尖之下化作了微疼的吸气。

“回家吧。”

岳辰将他揽入怀中，唇瓣落在他的眉心之间。

他喟叹：“恨我也好，怨我也罢，只要你留在我身边，我什么都不在乎。”

是的。

他的面具已经撕裂。

他的狰狞已被青年知晓。

他已经不再奢求那虚无缥缈的爱情，而是选择利用自己的手段，将青年困在自己身边——

只有这样，他才能真真正正的安心。

景凌真的气急了。

他浑身颤抖了起来，抬手一巴掌打过去，却不想因为男人的捉弄导致自己力道尽失。

这一巴掌，打了跟没打一样。

岳辰没事人一般将景凌抱了起来，抬脚往自己的车走去。

景凌几番挣扎，然而这些挣扎都在岳辰不断的控制之下迅速化作一股陌生的情.潮，波涛汹涌席卷而来，是狂风骤雨将他的理智吹得一干二净。

青年软到在岳辰怀中，唇瓣颤了颤，有些安耐不住的亲吻他的下巴。

浓浓的果香气息不断蔓延开来。

最靠近景凌的岳辰感觉最是深刻。

当他将青年带回船舱之中时，在青年周围的空气因为浓郁香气的缘故而变得粘稠了起来，这股香气飘出窗外，飘向海洋之外，也飘到了漆黑的货舱之中。

被束缚的乔佑霖突然间睁开了双眼，他艰难的坐起身，嗅到了空气中弥漫的青年体香。

这股体香……

乔佑霖突然间意识到一个问题。

“难道我们被抓的真正原因……”

是因为景凌嘛？

他看向申天则和顾烨。

很显然，这两人也嗅到了属于精灵的体香。

不过顾烨的感触显然没有申天则和乔佑霖这么重，因为他们两个长时间与人形的精灵生活在一起，故而对他的体香非常敏感。

然而顾烨却因为接触的是精灵形态，小小的一只，体香再浓也会因为体型的缘故而被限制，故而只是觉得这股香气熟悉。

他看向变了脸色的申天则和乔佑霖：“怎么？”

“想到离开的办法吗？”

两人抿了抿唇。

“没有。”

“没有就别打扰我。”

顾烨烦躁的重新躺下。

他的双手双脚都被锁住，想要逃离显然是非常困难，尤其是在这艘船上，全都岳辰的人。

所有他现在思考的是该如何才能逃出生天！

而不是想申天则和乔佑霖一样，在嗅到这股香气之中，突然间脑子一片空白。

就在顾烨躺下没多久之后，他突然间睁开了双眼，长长的吐了口气。

他的心跳很重。

如同密集的鼓点不断咚咚响起，耳畔也听见了另外两人的粗喘声音。

他坐起身，低头看了眼自己的身体，有些疑惑的皱了皱眉。

这股香气……

他看向申天则和乔佑霖等人。

果不其然，这两人的身体也有了变化。

男人脸上冷静的表情终于凝固了片刻。

该死！

这股香气，它有催.那啥效果！

顾烨脸都青了，尤其是在自己身体开始变得不受控制的时候，他颤了颤，下意识的避开了乔佑霖和申天则二人，强制压制自己体内的火焰，努力的抵抗那股陌生的潮水。

申天则和乔佑霖脸色微微苍白。

他们的后背几乎被汗水打湿，狼狈不堪之下，他们的思维渐渐僵硬了起来。

——为什么这股香气……

会带这种特殊效果?

他们不知道。

可是精灵却是知道的。

因为他……

发.情了。

是的，就在他被岳辰带入房间之后没多久，他的理智再也无法压制那股陌生的感觉，猛地将岳辰扑倒在地。

后背的翅膀不受控制的张开了起来，将近三米宽大的翅膀张扬的煽动者，后背那两对小一点的翅膀也在以肉眼可见的速度迅速生长壮大。

青年低下头看着地面上的岳辰，漆黑的瞳孔里倒映出了他冷静的眉眼。

“我讨厌你。”

他颤抖着将男人控制，抓着他的衣领，双手双脚发软。

两对小翅膀终于成长到了第一对大翅膀那么宽大。

三对翅膀生长完毕之后，景凌那一双双透明的浅红色翅膀以肉眼可见的速度迅速化作鲜红之色，乍一看去，犹如一条条血管不断输送发光的血液，潺潺的在没一根翅膀脉络之中输送，最后再由他的翅膀尖排出，化作一粒粒鲜红色的星光点点。

精灵的眼睛渐渐变得鲜红。

他的长发也在不断生长。

长发铺满了整个地毯，漆黑的如墨般将深红的地毯侵染。

在他身下的那个男人，目光平静的看着他，似乎能看穿人心般的通透清冷。

景凌指尖颤了颤，体内压抑不住的狂潮几乎将他淹没，他难耐的坐在岳辰的身上，隔着一层薄薄的布料，清晰的感知到对方下.体的坚硬与庞大。

岳辰的瞳孔越发的深邃，

“阿凌。”

他忍不住伸出手扣住青年纤细的腰肢，手掌之中的触感犹如柔软而又纤细的棉花糖，带着甜甜的香气，不间断的飘入他的鼻翼之间。

浓稠的清香不断从青年体内钻出，它们将空气驱赶，带来了滚烫的热潮，青年身上的衣服在他难耐的动作之下变得岌岌可危，岳辰甚至能看见青年裸露出的肩膀。

“你在做什么？”

男人明知故问。

他只是想知道景凌的理智是否还在。

果不其然，景凌没有回应，他赤红着双眼，抓着他的衣领，狠狠地撕开了他的衬衫。

崩裂的扣子四溅出去，咕噜咕噜滚到远处，景凌按住了岳辰的胸口，浴火烧光了他的理智，他的一切羞耻之心尽数消失殆尽。

他只知道。

自己发.情了。

他需要有人来安抚自己。

正如那人把玩自己翅膀那般。

他的下.体已经硬的发疼，可是岳辰却依旧冷静的潜伏，如怯生生的鸟儿钻出半个头颅。

岳辰没有阻拦景凌的动作，他的裤子也很快被撕开，赤.裸的身体暴露，景凌甚至看见他精致的六块腹肌。

他不自觉的摸上了腹肌，指尖带着火花，每经过一处，便能引得岳辰呼吸一重。

这样的勾.引无疑是致命的。

岳辰几乎快压抑不住自己内心的火焰。

他伸出手勾住景凌的脖颈，将他往下压了压，一口含.住他的唇瓣。

唇齿相依，舌尖触碰，津液流淌，青年呻.吟一声，隐约听见岳辰在耳畔轻声呢喃，耳鬓厮磨：“你可不要后悔。”

“这是你勾.引的我。”

景凌的思绪有一瞬间的清明，可又转瞬消失在波涛汹涌的浪潮之中。

“唔……我要……”

他迫不及待的握住岳辰的大鸟，凶狠的表情犹如打仗。

岳辰倒吸口气，这般刺激之下，他的庞大终于初露狰狞，直挺挺的立起。

景凌捏了几下，倍感空虚，他索性抛弃了对方的庞大，转而望他的后庭摸去——

岳辰及时扣住了他的手。

他不是受，也从来不接受他人的入侵，他的性格注定了他这辈子只接受一的身份。

岳辰捏住了景凌的小东西。

那东西光滑，虽比不上自己的庞大，却也足够让他惊叹。

“你真可爱。”

岳辰舔了舔青年的耳畔，在那儿有他的敏感之地，他亲吻着，力道很重，给人一种疼痛间却又麻酥的感觉。

他似乎要将景凌吞入骨子里。

景凌的宝贝被捏住，迷蒙的睁开了双眼，无意识的呻.吟：“唔……啊……”

这样远比他自行寻求解决来得爽快，不过短期的交锋，岳辰便以占据主战场的优势。

他将景凌往前一抬，屈身含.住青年胸.前两颗粉色樱桃，舌尖挑.逗，清楚的听见他发出的喟叹，带着浓浓情.欲的咿呀。

“不……不够……”

他还不够。

体内的空虚太浓，他需要缓解。

岳辰顿了顿，突然间放弃了青年的宝贝，转而望他的后庭而去。

褶皱犹如花瓣搅着他的指尖，他额稍冒出了冷汗，却怎么也突破不进。

景凌扭了扭身，试图摆脱他的指尖。

岳辰抿了抿唇，突然抽回手，将景凌压在床边。

景凌的翅膀蜷缩起来，以肉眼可见的速度迅速回缩消退，没了碍事的翅膀，男人终于压抑不住，低头见含.住青年的龟.头，吞吐之间刮弄着他的顶端。

他甚至吃到了青年的体液，带着微涩的粘稠，却又诱人心动。

“啊啊……”

精灵眼前一片花白，一阵抽搐，快意如同密密麻麻的鼓点敲击，他按住岳辰的头，下意识的迎合。

几下之后，景凌释放，而岳辰及时抽身，用手堵住了他的马眼，将他的精.液尽数包裹。

就在青年回味那股快意之时，他将湿润的手掌送到青年的后庭，以此润滑。

艰难的开阔之间，景凌缓过劲，清明的神智回归，他下意识的想要逃离。

然而岳辰不给他这个机会。

他再次按住了景凌，强制性的送入第二根手指。

景凌疼痛间抽气，愤怒的情绪再次被浓郁的情绪压制，他呻.吟片刻，感受到那两根手指的摩挲，也感受到了后方的麻酥瘙痒。

空虚的感觉终于被填满了一般，他的身体诚实的又往岳辰手中送去。

岳辰送入第三根之后，终于触碰到了一处柔软的小凸起，他顶了顶，强烈的快感令景凌情不自禁的“啊”了一声。

“我……”

“我……”

青年脑子一片空白，疲软的龟.头再次笔直挺立。

岳辰这才抽出手，巨大的根顶上青年后庭——

景凌后退了一点，背靠柔软的窗沿，他的双腿被岳辰抬起搭在肩上，那根巨大一点点的被褶皱吞没，体内的空虚终于被这股庞大给碾压消散。

他感觉到了爽。

也感觉到了疼。

混沌之间，景凌又疼又爽，整个人就像飞翔在云巅之上的鸟儿，却又在一次次的狂风暴雨中跌落飞翔。

一上一下，陌生的感觉让他无比眷念。

岳辰重重的撞击进去，又眷念而又轻柔的抽出，每一下都让他爽的头皮发麻。

下方甚至发出了滋滋的声响，是润滑的液体，几乎被男人的动作碾压成了粘稠的泡沫。

青年扣住了岳辰的手腕，鲜红的血瞳看见了他那双苍蓝色的眼睛。

一瞬间的清醒让他意识到自己的处境。

景凌唇瓣颤了颤，在对方一次次的攻击之下，露出了怨恨之色。

“我讨厌你。”

他如是说。

岳辰抿着唇瓣没有说话，而是紧紧地将其抱紧，他重重的闯入，被包裹的长龙感受着那股令人眷念温软，他闭上眼，长长的喟叹一声。

这一次，的确是他趁人之危。

可……他再也无法忍受青年离开的痛苦。

所以他宁可卑鄙一点也要得到他。

景凌疲倦的闭上双眼。

理智慢慢回笼之后，他绝望的发现，自己竟然也会在对方的引导之下，自觉的迎合了对方。

这是一场无声的硝烟战场。

而这场战场之中的真正赢家便是岳辰。

他成功的阻止了景凌离开，也同时毁掉了他离开的希望。

最重要的是，他还玷污了他的身躯——

景凌昏迷之前，隐约感觉到男人的手指落在眉间，带着温柔与眷念，缠着他的鬓发，轻轻地扫过唇瓣。

“对不起。”

他似乎听见岳辰说话：“如果再给我一次选择。”

“我还会这么做。”  



End file.
